


Goblet of Fire Princess

by hwangjn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Durmstrang, F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangjn/pseuds/hwangjn
Summary: Tahun keempat Harriet Potter di Hogwarts bagaikan roller coaster. Quidditch Cup dan Dark Mark, Piala Api dan Turnamen Triwizard, Professor Moody yang selalu moody; tapi senyuman dan tatapan hangat dari sepasang bola mata kelabu murid Durmstrang yang datang di tahun itu membuatnya lupa bahwa ia mempunyai tanggung jawab yang besar di dunia sihir.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Halo semuanya! Saya dulu biasa nulis di ffn, tapi sejak kena internet sehat gak semua orang bisa akses web itu lagi deh huhu. Tapi sekarang saya memutuskan untuk buat acc AO3 supaya bisa tetap buat fanfic dan dibaca banyak orang. Jadi ini debut work saya di sini, tolong di review ya supaya saya tahu apa yang kurang!
> 
> WARNING: Semi-AU. Fem!Harry. Durmstrang!Draco. Karakter Harriet sepenuhnya berdasarkan imajinasi saya.  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the story.

Di hari pertama Harriet Potter menjadi murid tahun ke 4 di Hogwarts, gadis bermata emerald itu disambut dengan sebuah pemandangan unik; sebuah kereta kuda terbang muncul dari ujung langit, melintasi Hogwarts—dan akhirnya berhenti di suatu tempat yang tidak bisa ia lihat. Semua murid Hogwarts yang lain juga berdempetan, beberapa bahkan sepertinya nekat untuk menaiki sapu terbang mereka dan mengikuti ke mana kereta tersebut terbang, tapi tentu saja semua niat itu lenyap ketika Professor McGonnagal, kepala asramanya yang galak, datang dan mengusir semua siswa tersebut kembali ke Aula Besar.

  
Selanjutnya, upacara awal tahun pelajaran baru dimulai, dan semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Upacara seleksi murid-murid baru, pidato panjang Dumbledore, dan ia harus berlagak cuek selama pidato tersebut karena kepala sekolahnya harus sekali membicarakan kemunculan Dark Mark di perkemahan para penonton Quidditch Cup yang belum lama ini diakhiri dengan kehebohan. Harriet menghela nafas, jemarinya kini memperbaiki poninya asal-asalan, yang penting bekas luka yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah gadis yang selamat dari kutukan Voldemort, sang antagonis dunia sihir, tertutup. Ia tidak pernah suka dengan luka tersebut, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian dunia, dan ia tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian.

  
Lamunan Harriet terbuyarkan ketika ia mendengar kelanjutan dari pidato Dumbledore, "Tahun ini, Hogwarts tidak hanya akan menjadi rumah bagi para siswa Hogwarts saja. Akan ada siswi-siswi dari Beauxbatons, sekolah sihir khusus wanita di Prancis, dan siswa-siswa dari Durmstrang, sekolah sihir khusus lelaki di Bulgaria." Ucap kepala sekolah tersebut dengan tatapannya yang kini terlihat melembut, kembali seperti biasanya. "Hal ini terjadi karena Turnamen Triwizard akan kembali diselenggarakan—" sorak sorai murid-murid terdengar memenuhi Aula Besar, tapi tentu saja semua kembali hening ketika suara Dumbledore kini terdengar dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya, "—dan untuk itu, kita bisa berterima kasih kepada Bartemius Crouch, selaku penanggung jawab Turnamen Triwizard ini."

  
Ketika lelaki yang bernama Bartemius Crouch tersebut mengambil alih spotlight, bukannya memperhatikan dia, mata Harriet malah memperhatikan sosok seorang lelaki pendek, berwajah mengerikan, yang baru saja masuk melalui pintu kecil di belakang meja makan guru. Melihat arah pandangan temannya, Ron jadi ikut melihat ke arah yang sama, dan reaksinya cukup mengejutkan. " _Bloody hell_. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Mad-Eye Moody di Hogwarts?"

  
"Mad-Eye Moody?" Tentu saja, Hermione harus ikut masuk dalam pembicaran, dan Harriet sudah bisa menerka bahwa temannya ini akan membuat komentar pintar tentang topik mereka. "Aku pernah baca bahwa separuh penghuni Azkaban dijebloskan olehnya."

  
_'Ah, ya. Pernah baca. Tentu saja, kenapa aku tidak terkejut.'_  Harriet hanya tersenyum kecil kepada Hermione, tapi pandangannya masih melekat pada auror hebat yang (berusaha) bersembunyi di balik guru-guru Hogwarts.

  
"Sekarang," suara menggelegar Dumbledore kembali membuyarkan lamunan Harriet, "marilah kita sambut tamu kita dari Beauxbatons bersama kepala sekolahnya, Madam Maxime!"

  
Pintu Aula Besar terbuka, dan dari luar, masuklah gadis-gadis cantik yang berjalan dengan anggun bak pragawati, dan tentu saja, mereka harus menekankan fakta bahwa mereka adalah segerombolan gadis-gadis cantik dengan cara menciptakan kupu-kupu bersinar di sekitar mereka menggunakan sihir. _'Duh, girls.'_

  
"Ron?" panggil Harriet, dan tentu saja—temannya itu sudah tidak sadar dengan keadaan dunia. Ia baru saja hendak memutar bola matanya ketika ia melihat seorang wanita tinggi besar berjalan tak jauh dari barisan gadis cantik Beauxbatons, dan itu membuat Harriet terbelalak. Ia memukul pundak Ron cukup kencang, menyadarkannya dari lamunannya akan gadis-gadis cantik berseragam biru muda itu dan mengikuti arah pandangan Harriet, kini keduanya terlihat menganga.

  
"Bloody hell. Wanita itu tinggi sekali."

  
"Berikutnya!" Belum selesai Harriet dan Ron membicarakan tentang wanita raksasa tadi, Dumbledore kembali menandakan bahwa tamu berikut mereka akan masuk ke Aula Besar, "Tamu kita dari Durmstrang, bersama kepala sekolahya, Igor Karkarrof."

  
Kalau tadi para siswa yang terlena, kini giliran para siswi yang terlena dengan aksi manly dari para murid Durmstrang yang tinggi dan berbadan kekar. Akan tetapi, hampir seisi Hogwarts membicarakan tentang lelaki yang ada di barisan paling belakang, Viktor Krum; Seeker terhebat tim Quidditch Bulgaria. Meskipun begitu, mata emerald Harriet tidak tertuju kepadanya—tapi lebih kepada seorang murid Durmstrang yang memiliki rambut pirang yang tertata rapih, dengan tatapan matanya yang berwarna kelabu. Harriet masih memperhatikan lelaki tersebut ketika ia balas menatap Harriet, dan memberikan senyuman tipis kepada gadis itu sebelum ia kembali menatap lurus.

  
"Harriet, dia menatapmu!" ucap Hermione yang kini tersenyum jenaka, untuk sesaat, ekspresinya mengingatkan Harriet akan Cheshire Cat. "Dan tersenyum! Ohh, sepertinya aka nada kisah seru tahun ini…"

  
Gadis berambut hitam itu hanya tertawa mendengar komentar teman muggle-nya, " _Please_ , dia hanya kebetulan saja menatapku."

  
Senyuman ala Cheshire Cat Hermione tidak kunjung hilang juga, malahan, semakin melebar. "Ooh, aku sirik sekali denganmu,  _Chosen One_."

  
"Diamlah."

  
Kehebohan di Aula Besar Hogwarts kini sudah terhenti, dan perhatian seluruh murid yang ada di dalam sana kini telah direbut oleh peti yang baru saja dibawa masuk oleh Filch, dimana didalamnya ada sebuah piala emas yang mengobarkan api berwarna biru di puncak piala tersebut. Bartemius Crouch kemudian menjelaskan bahwa inilah sarana yang akan digunakan para murid untuk mendaftarkan diri mereka ke Turnamen Triwizard, dengan cara menuliskan nama mereka di secarik perkamen, dan melemparkannya ke api biru. Ia juga menjelaskan bahwa demi keamanan siswa dan siswi, hanya murid yang sudah berusia 17 tahun-lah yang bisa mendaftarkan diri ke Turnamen Triwizard. Tentu saja, keputusan ini diprotes oleh hampir seluruh murid Hogwarts, tapi Harriet tidak keberatan. Satu tahun menikmati hiburan, tapi hiburannya bukan dari Harriet Potter terdengar sangat menyenangkan.

  
\---

  
' _Oh, jadi dia professor baru Pertahanan Ilmu Hitam.'_ Batin Harriet yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelasnya, matanya memperhatikan auror yang memiliki mata imitasi yang tidak bisa diam. Sementara itu, temannya, Ron, sudah memasang wajah tegang begitu melihat guru baru mereka. Harriet yang kini sudah duduk di kursi menoleh, dan ia melihat semua murid Hogwarts memiliki ekspresi yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Ron.

Setelah semuanya duduk, auror tersebut berdiri, tangannya mengambil sebuah kapur dengan kasar, dan menuliskan namanya di papan dengan tidak kalah kasar. "Alastor Moody." Ucapnya singkat. "Hari ini, aku akan mengajarkan kalian tentang 3 kutukan tak termaafkan— dan aku tidak perduli kalau Kementrian Sihir menganggap bahwa kalian tidak seharusnya melihat ini, tapi kalian harus tahu karena diluar sana banyak ancaman!" Jelas Moody dengan intonasi galak dan tegas, membuat murid Slytherin sekali pun terdiam takut di kursi mereka. "Weasley! Berdiri!"

Ron berdiri dengan sigap, tapi Harriet tahu bahwa temannya itu sudah ketakutan habis-habisan, dan jujur saja, Harriet juga cukup takut kalau auror itu akan terus-terusan mengajar dengan cara seperti ini. "S-Sir?"

Moody berjalan mendekat, langkah kakinya yang berat membuat Ron dan Harriet semakin terintimidasi. Saat ia berhenti melangkah, matanya yang normal menatap Ron dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, sebelum akhirnya ia mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan dari Ron. "Sebutkan satu kutukan. Aku yakin kamu tahu sesuatu."

"Uhh…" Ron mengalihkan pandangannya ke Harriet, dan gadis itu balas menatapnya dengan bingung, sebelum akhirnya Ron kembali menatap Moody. "Ayahku pernah memberi tahu satu kutukan… _Imperius_?"

"Ah, ya, _Imperius_." Untuk sesaat, auror tersebut tersenyum, dan ia berjalan kembali ke meja guru, terlihat sibuk membuka sebuah toples dan menarik keluar—laba-laba. Tentu saja, reaksi pertama Harriet adalah melirik temannya yang sepertinya sudah siap pingsan kapan saja. Ron bergeser mendekat ke Harriet, dan Harriet malah semakin menggeser posisi duduknya, tidak mau mendadak dilempar laba-laba oleh Professor Moody yang selalu moody.

" _Engorgio_ ," Gumam Moody, tongkat sihir terarah kepada laba-laba yang kini sudah seukuran telapak tangan orang, " _Imperio_!"

Kini laba-laba tersebut melayang ke meja Hermione, dan berdansa dengan bodoh di meja tersebut, mengikuti perintah dari tongkat sihir Moody. Selanjutnya, laba-laba tersebut melayang lagi ke meja murid Slytherin, merayap di wajah murid malang yang sepertinya sudah siap pipis di celana karena laba-laba tersebut, sebelum mahluk tersebut berdansa di meja Ron dan Harriet cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya kembali lagi ke tangan Moody, dan auror tersebut nampaknya sangat menikmati reaksi murid-muridnya.

"Tadi adalah kutukan Imperius, kutukan yang bisa mengendalikan orang. Dan tentunya kalian tidak mau dikendalikan orang, bukan? Itulah sebabnya kutukan Imperius termasuk kutukan yang terlarang." Jelas Moody sambil meletakkan laba-laba itu kembali di mejanya. "Sekarang, kutukan _Cruciatus_." Mata imitasi professor itu kini terfokus pada seseorang, dan ia menyeringai. "Longbottom, bukan? Kemarilah. Kamu bisa melihat kutukan ini lebih dekat."

Harriet memperhatikan temannya yang culun itu berdiri dengan wajah pucat, mendekati Moody dengan langkah yang pelan dan ragu. Sesampainya dia di depan meja Moody, professor itu menyeringai lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

_"Crucio."_

Disaat tongkat diayunkan, laba-laba tersebut berteriak kesakitan, meronta-ronta tak berdaya berusaha berlari siksaan dari Moody. Jujur saja, menurut Harriet, ini cukup disturbing—tapi sepertinya professornya beranggapan lain, terlihat dari cengiran lebarnya yang terlihat bagai psikopat. Melihat ekspresi Moody, Harriet otomatis memperhatikan temannya yang berdiri di hadapan Moody. Memang wajahnya tidak terlihat dari tempat Harriet duduk, tapi ia bisa melihat tangan Moody yang gemetaran, dan ia yakin kalau ini tidak dihentikan—

"Hentikan!" 'Ah, tepat waktu.' Batin Harriet sembari melirik temannya, Hermione, yang baru saja protes. "Kamu membuatnya tersiksa!"

Moody menghentikan aksinya, tapi matanya kini melekat di sosok Hermione yang sepertinya sedang menahan air matanya. Tanpa diperintah, Neville berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya, sementara Moody kini membawa laba-laba yang sudah lelah itu ke hadapan Hermione. "Baiklah, Granger," ucapnya dengan nada yang lebih pelan dari biasanya, "Apakah kau tahu kutukan terakhir?"

Hermione menggeleng, menolak untuk menjawab.

"Baiklah," Moody menghela nafas, tongkatnya kini ia arahkan ke laba-laba, dan dengan tegas ia teriakkan;  _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Sinar hijau yang meluncur dari ujung tongkat Moody membawa ingatan buruk bagi Harriet, ia pernah melihat kilatan hijau yang dingin dan tidak memaafkan itu sebelumnya.

"Sampai saat ini," Moody berdeham, matanya kini menatap Harriet—bahkan mata imitasinya itu akhirnya diam juga dan ikut memperhatikan sosok gadis yang memiliki bekas luka berbentuk petir di keningnya. "Hanya ada satu orang yang berhasil menghindari kutukan itu."

Tapi nampaknya, Harriet tidak perduli dengan fakta yang baru saja dikatakan oleh professor barunya. Ia malah lebih tertarik dengan minuman yang baru saja diminum Moody tepat setelah ia membuat seisi kelas memperhatikannya.

 _'Aku penasaran dengan apa yang dia minum.'_ Batin Harriet, karena ekspresi Moody setelahnya terlihat seperti menahan muntah. _'Kenapa juga dia minum kalau rasanya tidak enak?'_

Tapi sepertinya yang lain tidak peduli.

\---

"Sampai kapan kita akan disini?"

Pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Hermione diacuhkan oleh Ron dan Harriet, keduanya sepertinya mendadak tuli mendengar pertanyaan temannya yang tengah sibuk memeluk buku. Melihat itu, Hermione memutar bola matanya dan kembali duduk di kursi, membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang tertulis di buku, dan sepenuhnya acuh terhadap Piala Api yang ada di tengah-tengah Aula Besar tersebut.

Harriet memperhatikan berbagai macam murid datang, memasukkan namanya dan bersorak-sorai dengan teman-teman mereka sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi. Ada murid Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, terkadang tapi sangat jarang—Slytherin, tapi perhatiannya baru terenggut ketika ia melihat sosok jangkung seorang murid Hufflepuff yang ia kenal dari Quidditch Cup kemarin; Cedric Diggory. Lelaki baik dan tampan— sayang, Harriet tidak begitu suka dengan ayahnya sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan lelaki ini secara lebih.

Dengan langkah yang stabil dan tenang, Cedric memasukkan perkamen bertuliskan namanya ke dalam piala api, dan aksinya itu disambut dengan tepuk tangan dari murid-murid yang kebetulan berada di dalam Aula Besar. Harriet sendiri, tanpa sadar, ikut bertepuk tangan. Hanya saja ia tidak menyangka Cedric akan melihatnya, dan tersenyum ke arahnya, membuat gadis berusia 14 tahun ini mendadak canggung. Tapi kecanggungannya langsung menghilang ketika ia mendengar seruan heboh dari arah pintu masuk, dan tanpa perlu menengok pun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suaranya. George dan Fred Weasley.

"Yeah! Kita sudah menemukan cara untuk menipu Lingkar Batas Usia!" Seru Fred—atau George, dan keduanya melambai-lambaikan sebuah ramuan yang disimpan dalam botol kecil. Tentu saja, ini disambut dengan tepuk tangan riuh dari seluruh murid asrama Gryffindor yang sedang berada disana, termasuk Harriet, tapi reaksi yang sama tidak ditemukan di Hermione. Malahan, gadis itu memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas pada aksi si kembar Weasley.

"Menyerahlah kalian berdua, kalian tidak akan berhasil." Ucap Hermione dengan santai, membuat perhatian seisi Aula Besar pindah kepadanya. "Lingkar Batas Usia itu dibuat oleh Dumbledore, dan pastinya tidak akan bisa ditipu oleh Ramuan Penua murahan yang kalian beli itu."

Mendengar 'pencerahan' dari Hermione, semangat si kembar bukannya menghilang malah semakin menjadi-jadi, dan keduanya kini berdiri di sisi kiri dan kanan Hermione dengan cengiran iseng khas mereka berdua, "Kita lihat nanti, miss 'Mione." Ucap George, tangannya kini sudah memegang Ramuan Penua, dan Fred pun melakukan hal yang sama. "Bottoms up!" Seru si kembar bersamaan sembari berdiri di atas kursi panjang, kemudian keduanya menenggak ramuan tersebut sampai habis. Seluruh Aula Besar terdiam, menunggu aksi selanjutnya dari mereka, dan melihat kesunyian ini, Fred dan George meloncat masuk ke Lingkar Batas Usia.

Tidak ada yang terjadi.

Seisi Aula Besar bersorak sorai bersamaan dengan si kembar melihat apa yang terjadi, bahkan Harriet pun tertawa terbahak sembari bertepuk tangan melihat mereka yang kini dengan bangganya berhasil melemparkan perkamen bertuliskan nama mereka ke dalam Piala Api. Fred dan George kemudian melenggang keluar dari Lingkar Batas Usia dengan pede, tapi perasaan tersebut langsung menghilang begitu Piala Api berkobar tidak senang, dan dalam hitungan detik, kobaran apinya menjalar mendekati Fred dan George, memukul mereka berdua jauh dari Piala Api. Ketika si kembar kembali duduk sehabis diserang Piala Api, mereka malah disambut oleh tawa seisi Aula Besar. Bagaimana tidak, keduanya kini telah berubah menjadi kakek-kakek dengan rambut dan jenggot panjang berwarna putih. Sementara itu, Hermione yang duduk di kursi panjang hanya menggendikkan bahunya sambil memberikan tatapan _'I told you'_ kepada semuanya.

Harriet masih menertawakan si kembar yang berjalan keluar dari Aula Besar sambil berkelahi ketika murid-murid Durmstrang masuk ke dalam dengan barisan rapih, dan di belakang mereka ada Igor Karkarrof dan tampang sangarnya, tapi yang menarik perhatian Harriet adalah lelaki berambut pirang yang kemarin tersenyum kepadanya, yang sekarang tengah berdiri di samping kepala sekolah Durmstrang tersebut.

Mungkin Harriet memperhatikan lelaki itu terlalu lama sehingga ia tidak sadar bahwa lelaki itu sudah ada tepat di hadapannya. Belum sempat ia bereaksi apa-apa, anak lelaki itu meraih jemari Harriet dan mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut, membuat hati gadis berambut coklat itu berdegup kencang. Baru kali ini Harriet memperhatikan lelaki itu dari dekat; rambut pirangnya tertata sangat rapih, matanya yang berwarna kelabu tidak memancarkan kesan dingin sama sekali, dan caranya membawa dirinya begitu formal—ia pasti seorang pureblood, dan untuk sesaat, Harriet merasa sedikit terintimidasi.

"Halo, Miss Potter." Ucap anak lelaki itu dengan lembut, senyumannya masih melekat di wajahnya. "Bolehkah aku berbicara denganmu—" ia melirik Ron, dan Hermione, serta seisi Aula Besar sebelum ia kembali menatap Harriet dengan ramah, "— _in private_ , kalau boleh."

"Uh—" Untuk sesaat, The Chosen One terdiam dan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, tapi ia cepat-cepat mengangguk kepada ajakan lelaki itu, bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman kecil yang malu-malu. "Boleh saja."

Anak lelaki itu tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata, ia hanya tersenyum hangat, dan menarik Harriet keluar dari Aula Besar, bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada Harriet untuk memberi penjelasan kepada kedua temannya, serta seisi Aula Besar, yang kini ternganga kaget melihat kepergian Harriet dan murid Durmstrang berambut pirang itu.

Bahkan, Harriet berani bersumpah kalau ia mendengar jeritan histeris yang pilu dari Aula Besar. Entahlah- ia tidak mau ambil pusing.

\---

"Maaf sudah membawamu secara paksa, Miss Potter." Ucap lelaki tersebut masih dengan sangat formal, tangannya masih melingkar di pergelangan tangan Harriet, entah ingin membawa gadis itu kemana. "Namaku Draco, Draco Malfoy. Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, miss."

Harriet hanya bisa tertawa kecil dengan canggung, ia ingin mengenalkan dirinya, tapi Draco sudah kenal siapa dia, dan sesungguhnya ia tidak pandai membuat teman baru, jadi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia bicarakan. "Um, tak perlu begitu formal." Ucap Harriet, senyumannya masih terkesan malu-malu, tapi sepertinya Draco tidak keberatan dengan hal tersebut. "Panggil saja Harriet, dipanggil Miss Potter serasa sedang dimarahi guru."

Draco tertawa mendengar perkataan Harriet, menurutnya, gadis ini lucu sekali. Parasnya yang cantik dan mata emerald itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menaruh perasaan pada Harriet di hari pertama ia melihat gadis itu secara langsung, dan mengenalnya—mendengar ia berbicara dan tertawa dan tersenyum dengan canggung hanya membuat segala sesuatu menjadi lebih baik. "Aku pikir kamu adalah tipe murid yang jarang dimarahi guru. Bagaimana mereka bisa marah kepadamu, Chosen One?" Ucap Draco sambil tertawa kecil.

Harriet malah tertawa lagi mendengar perkataan Draco, dan kali ini, tawanya yang terkesan lebih lepas membuat hati Draco berdegup lebih kencang. Seakan-akan tadi saja tidak berdegup kencang. "Draco, kamu tidak tahu betapa pusingnya guru-guru setiap tahunnya karena keberadaanku." Ucap Harriet, mata emeraldnya terlihat seakan-akan bersinar karena senyumannya.

"Benarkah?" Draco masih tersenyum ketika langkah kaki mereka akhirnya berhenti di tepi danau, dan ia mempersilahkan Harriet untuk duduk di batang pohon besar yang ada tak jauh dari posisi mereka. "Maukah kamu menceritakanku tentang kenapa guru-guru merasa pusing denganmu, Harriet?"

"Ini cerita yang panjang, kamu yakin kamu mau dengar?" Harriet balik bertanya, tapi senyumannya hanya memberitahu Draco kalau sebenarnya gadis ini sangat ingin menceritakan kisahnya kepada Draco, dan tentu saja—putra Malfoy itu sangat ingin mendengarnya.

Lelaki itu duduk di samping Harriet, dan ia tertawa kecil, "Ceritakan padaku, aku ingin mendengar tentang kehidupan sehari-hari Harriet Potter," ucapnya, dan mata kelabu Draco menatap mata emerald Harriet dengan hangat, penuh penasaran—tapi untuk kali ini, Harriet tidak merasa keberatan dengan tatapan penasaran. "Aku ingin mengenal Harriet Potter sebagai murid Gryffindor yang sering membuat guru pusing, bukan mengenal Harriet Potter sebagai The Chosen One."

Kalimat Draco itu mengejutkan Harriet untuk sesaat, jantungnya berdegup ketika ia menatap lelaki itu, dan ia tidak menemukan rasa sekedar ingin tahu atau perasaan sekedar ingin mengenal sosok tersohor dunia sihir dari raut wajah Draco. Melihat itu, bibir Harriet kini menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, dan senyuman itu tidak pernah ia perlihatkan kepada siapapun—tidak kepada kedua temannya, keluarga Weasley, ataupun Godfather kesayangannya.

"Baiklah, dengar baik-baik. Pada tahun pertama…"

_( to be continued… )_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Maaf lama updatenya, kemarin internetnya keputus... lol. Chapter ini banyak romance scene antara Harriet dan Draco!

 

"Seriously? Kamu pernah masuk ke Secret Chamber?"

"Mhm, tapi itu tidak menyenangkan sama sekali, percayalah!"

Meskipun cahaya matahari sudah meredup, pembicaraan diantara murid Hogwarts dan Durmstrang itu tidak meredup sama sekali, bahkan, sepertinya mereka lupa bahwa matahari sudah tidak lagi menyinari mereka. Kini keduanya berbincang dan melihat satu sama lain hanya dengan cahaya samar dari arah kastil, tapi sepertinya Harriet dan Draco sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal tersebut.

"Harriet!" Secara otomatis, obrolan mereka berdua terhenti ketika mereka mendengar suara seorang gadis memanggil salah satu dari mereka. "Harriet Potter, ternyata kamu disini—"

Gadis itu, Hermione, terdiam dalam sesaat begitu ia melihat sosok Draco yang duduk tak jauh dari temannya. Ia membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, kemudian menutupnya. Ia membuka mulutnya lagi, dan sekali lagi, ia menutup mulutnya, persis seperti ikan koi. Mungkin ia sadar bahwa Harriet sedang menyamakannya dengan ikan, karena mendadak pipinya memerah sendiri, dan ia berkata dengan cukup cepat, "Sebentar lagi makan malam, kalian berdua sebaiknya cepat-cepat kembali." Jelasnya, "Oh, dan juara Turnamen Triwizard akan diumumkan!"

Awalnya, gadis berambut coklat itu tidak terlihat peduli tentang makan malam (ya, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Harriet Potter tidak peduli dengan makan malam!), tapi mendengar berita bahwa juara Turnamen Triwizard akan diumumkan hari ini, Harriet langsung berdiri, mata emerald miliknya berbinar penasaran kepada teman barunya, "Kalau begitu kita harus cepat kembali! Benar kan?" ucap Harriet, dan Draco tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum melihat Harriet.

Draco kemudian berdiri, ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Harriet, dan tentu saja gadis itu menggenggamnya agar ia bisa berdiri, dengan senyuman manis yang merekah di bibirnya. "Baiklah. _I'll see you later, milady_." Ucap Draco dengan lembut, dan ia mengecup tangan gadis berambut coklat itu lagi, membuat Harriet merasa seperti putri raja.

Sementara Hermione Granger merasa seperti orang ketiga.

"Ah- Draco," Harriet yang tadinya sudah berjalan bersama Hermione kini menoleh lagi, menatap teman barunya sambil cemberut, "Kamu tidak mau ikut?"

Draco tersenyum, ia merasa senang Harriet meperhatikannya, tapi ia menggeleng, menolak tawaran gadis tersebut. "Tidak. Aku kembali setelah kalian kembali saja. Karkarrof bisa sakit jantung melihatku dekat-dekat dengan murid Hogwarts." Jelasnya, "Apalagi di dekat kamu, Harriet."

Mendengar itu, Harriet hanya tersipu malu, "Aku mengerti, kalau begitu aku duluan ya."

Draco mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Harriet, yang sepertinya masih mau berlama-lama disana, tapi sudah ditarik dengan temannya yang tidak tahan lagi untuk berlama-lama disana.

"Hermione—apa-apaan sih!"

Tentu saja, Hermione tidak mau menjawab.

 

\---

 

Mungkin karena ada tamu, atau mungkin karena juara Turnamen Triwizard akan diumumkan, makan malam hari ini terasa jauh lebih nikmat dan jauh lebih banyak. Semua murid membicarakan tentang siapa yang kira-kira akan menjadi juara Turnamen Triwizard sembari mengunyah, dan di antara empat meja di Aula Besar, terlihat beberapa murid Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons di antaranya, ikut membicarakan hal yang sama dengan murid-murid Hogwarts lainnya.

Mata emerald Harriet sedari tadi mencari-cari sosok lelaki berambut pirang dengan mantel merah khas Durmstrang, dan ketika ia menemukannya, ia melihat Draco sedang balik menatapnya sambil tersenyum, bibirnya menempel di ujung gelas yang tengah ia minum. Melihat hal tersebut, Harriet tersenyum kembali, tapi naas, Ron Weasley melihatnya dan mengira Harriet Potter sudah gila. Mungkin hal-hal yang dialami oleh Harriet tiap tahunnya sudah membuat sekrup di otak gadis berusia empat belas tahun ini mulai mengendur.

"Harriet, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ron, yang benar-benar tidak kepikiran untuk melihat arah pandangan Harriet yang sedari tadi masih sama saja. "Kamu mau kuantarkan ke Madam Pomfrey?"

Mendengar perkataan Ron, Harriet terkesiap dan tersipu malu, sementara Hermione kembali memamerkan senyuman ala kucingnya. "Ron, Harriet sedang jatuh cinta."

"Hermione—" Harriet protes, tapi tentu saja ia tidak punya hak menyuarakan protesnya, tidak ketika Hermione menatapnya dengan senyuman kucing yang lebih menyebalkan dari sebelumnya.

Ron menatap temannya dengan tatapan shock dan terkhianati, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya menunjukkan rasa kecewa. "Harriet, aku tidak menyangka kamu semudah itu." Ia menghela nafas, dan meneguk jus labunya. "Aku benar-benar kecewa."

Harriet hanya menghela nafas menerima perlakuan dari teman-temannya, ia mengusap bibirnya dengan lap yang ada di samping piringnya untuk menyudahi makannya. Tidak, ia tidak hilang selera, hanya saja ia lebih ingin bersama Draco daripada harus menghabiskan makannya. Ya, akhirnya Harriet Potter ketertarikan lain selain pelajaran Pertahanan Ilmu Hitam dan makanan.

Dumbledore menepuk tangannya tiga kali, merebut perhatian seluruh isi Aula Besar. Semuanya langsung terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup singkat, karena mereka semua sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi; pengumuman juara Triwizard.

"Baiklah," Dumbledore berdeham, "Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, hari ini tiga juara Turnamen Triwizard akan dipilih. Satu dari Beauxbatons, satu lagi dari Durmstrang, dan satu lagi dari Hogwarts."

Murid-murid berbisik dengan satu sama lain, dan terlihat berbagai macam perasaan tertera di wajah mereka yang mendaftarkan diri untuk menjadi juara Turnamen Triwizard, dan Harriet memperhatikan wajah mereka satu demi satu, penasaran, nama siapa yang akan keluar sebagai juara Hogwarts.

Dumbledore mengangkat kedua tangannya, meredupkan cahaya api yang ada di Aula Besar sehingga hanya api biru Piala Api yang menguasai cahaya yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, api tersebut berkobar, dan warna biru api tersebut berubah menjadi merah. Api merah itu berkobar lebih galak dari biasanya, sebelum ia melontarkan sebuah perkamen setengah gosong dari dalamnya. Dengan sigap, Dumbledore menangkap perkamen tersebut. Seluruh Aula Besar hening, menunggu perkataan darinya.

"Juara dari Durmstrang…" Mata Harriet melirik ke arah Draco mendengar kata Durmstrang, tapi tentu saja, lelaki itu terlihat santai, ia tidak mendaftarkan diri menjadi peserta Turnamen Triwizard—ia seusia Harriet. "…Viktor Krum."

Harriet memperhatikan murid-murid Durmstrang yang bertepuk tangan, dan mereka yang duduk di dekat Viktor kini pada saling menyalami teman mereka yang beruntung. Viktor yang masih tersenyum-senyum itu berdiri, melambaikan tangannya kepada teman-temannya sebelum diarahkan untuk masuk menuju sebuah ruangan yang memang disediakan untuk para peserta Turnamen Triwizard.

Setelah seeker terhebat Bulgaria itu masuk ke dalam ruangan, perhatian semua orang yang ada di Aula Besar kini kembali lagi kepada Piala Api. Tentu saja, piala tersebut menyambut perhatian tersebut dengan mengobarkan apinya yang kembali menjadi merah, sebelum melontarkan lagi perkamen setengah gosong. Mata emerald Harriet mengerling saat ia melihat bentuk perkamen yang cantik itu, ia bisa menebak itu adalah salah satu murid cantik yang mengenakan seragam biru muda. "Juara dari Beauxbatons…" _'I knew it.'_ "…Fleur Delacour."

Wajah gadis veela itu terlihat senang, sementara beberapa teman-temannya terlihat kecewa meskipun mereka menyelamati Fleur. Kepala sekolahnya, Madam Maxime—ia baru tahu nama itu dari Draco, terlihat sangat bangga. Usai dengan acara diselamati teman-temannya, Fleur berjalan dengan anggun menuju ke ruangan yang disediakan untuk para peserta Turnamen Triwizard, sepatu hak biru mudanya menghentak menandakan ialah sang _female boss_ , tapi tentu saja, Harriet tidak peduli.

Api di piala kembali berubah warna menjadi merah, dan Harriet yakin ini akan menjadi kali terakhir bagi api itu untuk berkobar merah. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah perkamen setengah gosong lainnya melompat keluar dari piala, dan dengan sigap, Dumbledore menangkapnya dan membacanya. "Dari Hogwarts!" suaranya terdengar lebih bersemangat kali ini, dan raut wajah para siswa Hogwarts terlihat lebih tegang, "Cedric Diggory!"

Seisi Aula Besar kini bertepuk tangan riuh, tapi meja Hufflepuff-lah yang paling riuh. Cedric terlihat sangat bangga dipilih sebagai peserta Turnamen Triwizard, dan Harriet tersenyum melihat hal tersebut. Ia ikut bertepuk tangan, dan mata emerald gadis itu terus mengikuti sosok Cedric sampai sosok tersebut hilang, masuk ke dalam ruangan bagi para juara

"Dan itulah akhir acara pemilihan peserta Turnamen Triwizard," ucap Dumbledore berseri-seri, sepertinya kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu juga menantikan acara ini. "Seperti yang kalian ketahui, ketiga peserta Turnamen Triwizard akan menjalani tiga test, yang dimana, kalian semua—"

Harriet yang tadinya sudah bertopang dagu di meja kini kembali memberi perhatian penuh kepada Dumbledore, atau lebih tepatnya, kepada Piala Api yang kembali mengobarkan apinya menjadi merah. Kobaran apinya terlihat marah, memaksa, dan Harriet tahu akan terjadi hal yang buruk. Seakan-akan merasa jijik, kobaran api tersebut memuntahkan sebuah perkamen yang ukurannya cukup besar, dan tentu saja, Dumbledore menangkapnya, lebih sigap dari sebelumnya. Kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu membaca nama yang tertuliskan di perkamen itu, dan ia terlihat terkejut, tidak percaya, dan… marah. Harriet duduk tegang di kursinya, apakah itu nama seorang anak di bawah usia 17 tahun? Atau apakah itu nama yang seharusnya tidak muncul, atau—

"Harriet Potter."

Sekarang, kesunyian di Aula Besar lah yang menyambut perkataan Dumbledore, dan ia dapat merasakan setiap pasang mata menatapnya. Perhatian yang mereka berikan kepada Harriet bukanlah hal yang baik, ia dapat merasakan tatapan iri, kesal, dan segala macam perasaan negative lainnya.

"Harriet Potter!"

Gadis berambut hitam itu masih menolak untuk berdiri, ia bahkan menolak untuk menggerakkan jarinya untuk sedikit saja. Ia seperti kaku di tempatnya, tapi tidak sampai Hermione mendorongnya dengan cukup kasar, sampai ia berdiri tanpa kemauannya. "Harriet, kau dipanggil!"

Harriet berdiri, kakinya terasa berat untuk dibawa berjalan ke depan. Ia sempat melihat ekspresi wajah Ron yang merasa sangat dikhianati. Ia juga sempat melihat ekspresi wajah murid-murid yang lain, murid Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, dan Durmstrang—mereka semua menatap Harriet dengan dingin dan menusuk.

"Dia curang!"

"Jangan biarkan dia menjadi juara Turnamen Triwizard!"

"Apakah nama _The Chosen One_ tidak cukup?"

Caci maki yang ditujukan pada dirinya itu cukup untuk membuat Harriet mempercepat langkah kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dimaksudkan untuk para juara, pandangannya tidak ia alihkan dari kedua kakinya yang mengenakan sepatu kulit berwarna hitam. Ketika ia masuk ke dalam ruangan, tentu saja, ketiga murid yang ada di dalam sana menatap Harriet dengan tatapan bingung—dan, apakah itu kekesalan yang ia lihat di mata biru Fleur? Ia menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah yang lain. Ia yakin mereka semua mendengar apa yang dikatakan di Aula Besar.

"Harriet?" panggil suara lembut milik Cedric, dan perlahan-lahan, Harriet mendongak, menatap Cedric dengan mata emeraldnya yang berkecamuk dengan berbagai macam perasaan. "Harriet, ada apa?"

Gadis berambut hitam itu baru saja akan menjawab ketika mendadak segerombolan orang-orang masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dengan langkah berat dan kasar, salah satunya bahkan mendorongnya hingga ia bersandar di dinding, dan detik berikutnya ia merasakan ujung tongkat yang diarahkan ke lehernya dengan sangat mengancam. Ia mengerjap, dan ia baru sadar bahwa tongkat tersebut dipegang oleh Dumbledore, dan orang tersebut kini tengah menatap Harriet dengan amat sangat marah. "Harriet," ucapnya dingin, "apakah kamu memasukkan namamu ke Piala Api?"

Dengan cepat, gadis itu menggeleng. " _No sir_! Aku tidak bisa—"

"Dia bohong!" potong Madam Maxime dengan bahasa Inggris yang memiliki aksen Prancis yang kental. Ia kini sudah berdiri di samping muridnya yang tengah ia rangkul, tatapannya kepada Harriet kini lebih tajam dari sebilah pisau. "Aku sangat yakin ia menyuruh kakak kelas untuk memasukkan namanya."

"Madam Maxime, jangan konyol! Harriet tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu." Mendengar itu, Harriet mendongak—dan ia menatap wajah kepala asramanya, McGonnagal, yang sepertinya sangat yakin dengan ucapannya. "Dia baru empat belas tahun, untuk apa dia membahayakan dirinya?"

"Apakah kamu melakukan itu?" tanya Dumbledore sekali lagi, menghiraukan perkataan dari McGonnagal. Harriet langsung menggeleng, dan melihat jawaban muridnya itu, ia melepas pegangannya dari pundak Harriet, dan tak lama setelah itu, Harriet merasakan rangkulan McGonnagal yang hangat dan pengertian, sepertinya kepala asramanya itu mengerti perasaan Harriet saat ini.

Dumbledore berjalan menjauh dari Harriet, ia menatap setiap orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut; Fleur dan Madam Maxime, Krum dan Karkarrof, Cedric, Harriet dan McGonnagal, Snape—entah kenapa dia disini, batin Harriet, dan Barty Crouch, yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk menuju ruangan ini.

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu, Barty." Ucap Dumbledore sambil menghela nafas, "dan apapun keputusan yang kamu buat, akan kami terima."

Kini, seisi ruangan memperhatikan Crouch yang berdiri diam, wajahnya tampak datar, tapi perkataan selanjutnya membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terhenyak, "Ms. Harriet Potter harus mengikuti Turnamen Triwizard."

Ia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Crouch setelahnya, ia bahkan tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Mata Harriet menjadi gelap setelah kata-kata Crouch tersebut.

 

\---

 

"Potter, kamu sudah sadar?"

Suara dingin dan berat Snape adalah hal pertama yang ia dengar, dan aroma ramuan Madam Pomfrey lah yang pertama ia hirup. Ia tahu ia berada di Hospital wing, tapi ia heran kenapa suara Snape yang ia dengar. Harriet mengerjapkan matanya, dan ia menoleh—hanya untuk disambut dengan raut wajah Draco yang terlihat sangat khawatir. "D-Draco?" suara Harriet terdengar serak, dan Draco hanya tersenyum, tangannya menggenggam tangan Harriet lebih erat.

Sementara itu, Snape melengos di belakang Draco. "Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua." Ujarnya lebih dingin dari biasanya, atau mungkin itu hanya perasaan Harriet saja. "Dan Draco, jangan lupa untuk kembali ke kapalmu kalau sudah selesai dengan..." mata hitamnya menatap mata emerald Harriet dengan tajam, "…dengan dia."

"Astaga, Severus, dia punya nama. Namanya Harriet." Ucap Draco dengan kesal, dan tentu saja ini hal baru untuk Harriet. "Dan jangan khawatir, aku akan kembali nanti—oh lihat, dia sudah pergi."

Harriet hanya menatap sisi wajah Draco yang tengah menatap kepergian Snape, dan ia terkejut begitu Draco kembali menatapnya. Apakah dari tadi wajahnya memang sedekat ini dengan wajah Harriet?

"Goodness, kamu membuatku takut sekali..." Ucap Draco sambil menghela nafas lega, tangannya mengusap poni Harriet yang menutupi wajahnya ke belakang. "Tadi aku sudah hampir melompat dari kursi begitu melihat Snape membawamu yang tidak sadarkan diri. Aku kira Karkaroff—atau siapapun yang ada disana sudah membuatmu pingsan."

"Kamu kenal Snape?" Tanya Harriet secara tiba-tiba, nampaknya ia tidak peduli dengan yang lain untuk saat ini.

Draco tertawa kecil dan mengangguk, tangannya masih mengusap-usap rambut Harriet dengan lembut, "Severus adalah _Godfather_ -ku, Harriet," jawabnya, "jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menganggumu lagi."

Harriet tersenyum mendengar perkataan Draco, dan ia memejamkan matanya lagi, merasa tenang dengan sentuhan Draco, tapi kemudian ia kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Draco, perasaan gusar yang tadi muncul ketika Dumbledore menyebutkan namanya kembali memenuhi hatinya. "Hey, Draco—kamu tidak benci padaku juga?"

Mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu, Draco mengernyitkan dahinya. "Untuk apa?"

"Uh—namaku… Piala Api…"

"Oh, itu." Draco kembali tersenyum, dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa, beban di hati Harriet sepertinya hilang begitu ia melihat aksi Draco. "Aku tahu kamu tidak memasukkan namamu ke dalam Piala Api."

Melihat keyakinan Draco, kini giliran Harriet untuk mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa kamu yakin sekali?"

Draco masih tersenyum, dan ibu jarinya yang ada di genggaman tangan Harriet kini mengusap-usap tangannya dengan lembut sebelum ia mengecup punggung tangan Harriet lagi. " _I just knew, milady_."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Harriet tertawa kecil, "Apa-apaan kamu, memangnya kamu ini seorang _Seer_?"

Pertanyaan Harriet membuat senyuman Draco semakin menjadi. "Aku ini _Seer_ , kamu tidak percaya denganku?"

"Oh ya? Coba ramalkan sesuatu untuk aku, _Draco Malfoy the Great Seer._ " Gurau Harriet sambil tertawa, tapi sepertinya Draco menganggapnya serius, karena sekarang, ia membuka tangan Harriet, mata kelabunya terlihat tengah membaca garis tangan Harriet dengan amat sangat serius.

"Harriet Potter…" ucap Draco dengan suara pelan dan misterius, "Aku bisa melihat masa depanmu… bersanding…" ia sengaja diam, menatap wajah Harriet yang terlihat sangat penasaran. "… _disampingku_."

Pipi Harriet langsung berubah merah mendengar perkataan Draco, dan ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Draco. Tentu saja aksi Harriet ini langsung membuat putra tunggal Malfoy itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, apalagi melihat Harriet kini tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua tangannya, tapi ia juga bisa melihat senyuman lebar yang merekah di wajah gadis itu meskipun ia berusaha menutupinya.

"Aku lebih suka kalau kamu tersenyum, Harriet." Ucap Draco setelah ia bisa menghentikan tawanya, kemudian ia menyandarkan dirinya di kursi yang ia duduki. Harriet perlahan-lahan menurunkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Draco, yang tengah balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tidurlah, aku akan tetap ada di sini."

"Tapi kata Snape—"

"Biarkan dia. Aku akan ada di sini sampai besok pagi." Harriet tersenyum, merasa senang dengan perkataan Draco,

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, _milady_."

Meskipun hari itu sangat memporak-porandakan hati Harriet, tapi ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak malam itu.

 

\---

 

Semenjak malam pengumuman juara Turnamen Triwizard, tidak ada lagi yang mau menatap Harriet dengan ramah. Semuanya mengolok-olok dirinya, bahkan ada yang niat sekali mengoloknya, dengan mengenakan pin bertulisan _"Potter Sucks"_ di jubah mereka. Murid-murid Hufflepuff dengan sengaja mengusiknya kalau melihat Harriet karena mereka merasa Harriet Potter tengah berusaha merebut accomplishment asrama mereka, dan murid-murid Slytherin tentu saja senang sekali dengan kondisi ini. Teman-teman satu asramanya saja tidak ada lagi yang mendukung dia, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender—siapapun, tidak ada. bahkan Ron dan Hermione juga menjauhi Harriet. Kadang-kadang, Neville datang dan duduk bersamanya di kelas maupun di Aula Besar, tapi Neville yang canggung sulit diajak mengobrol, tidak membuat Harriet merasa lebih baik.

Yah, paling tidak, setiap sore, seusai kelas, ada yang menunggunya di tepi danau.

"Draco!" panggil Harriet yang masih mengenakan seragam lengkapnya, bahkan masih membawa tas selempangnya di bahu. Berbeda jauh dengan Draco, yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang coklat seragamnya.

Melihat Harriet yang terlihat masih mengenakan atribut lengkap sekolahnya, Draco tertawa. Ia menunggu gadis itu untuk berdiri di dekatnya sebelum ia memegang kedua bahu Harriet, menatapnya sambil tersenyum sebelum ia meraih daun kering yang menyangkut di rambut hitam Harriet, entah bagaimana caranya daun tersebut sampai di kepala Harriet.

" _Milady_ , kamu harusnya meletakkan barang-barangmu dulu di kamarmu." Ucap Draco, dan tangannya masih menyisir rambut Harriet dengan jemarinya.

"Biarkan saja." Balasnya sambil melepas jubahnya ketika Draco sudah melepas pegangannya di diri Harriet. Ia memperhatikan lelaki itu duduk di atas rumput dan dedaunan kering, maka Harriet pun ikut memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Draco. Kalau Draco bersandar di batang pohon, maka, Harriet kini bersandar di bahu Draco, dan nampaknya keduanya tidak masalah dengan kondisi mereka saat ini.

Draco membuka novel yang sedari tadi ia bawa, melanjutkan bacaannya, sementara Harriet menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Draco. Keduanya tidak banyak berbicara, mereka saling menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain dalam kesunyian, sampai akhirnya Draco menutup bukunya dan menarik Harriet untuk berbaring di atas paha Draco. Tentu saja, perlakuan dari Draco ini membuat pipi Harriet menjadi merah. Ia hendak kembali ke posisi awalnya tapi Draco menahannya.

"Jangan bergerak, aku suka ini." Ucap Draco singkat.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?"

"Biarkan saja." Jawab lelaki berambut pirang itu, jemarinya kini kembali memainkan ujung rambut coklat Harriet, membuat Harriet menduga-duga sebenarnya ada apa dengan rambutnya, yang membuat Draco senang sekali bermain dengannya. "Aku yakin tidak akan ada yang kesini."

Harriet menghela nafas, sifat tuan muda yang ada di diri Draco sulit sekali diusir, dan kalau sudah begini ia hanya bisa menuruti permintaan murid Durmstrang tersebut. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati belaian tangan Draco di puncak kepalanya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya Draco tiba-tiba, "Apakah masih ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Apakah kamu perlu menanyakan itu, Draco?" Tanya Harriet sambil tersenyum, tapi ia tidak terlihat sedih, hanya terlihat sangat letih… dan di ambang sakit, yang membuat Draco menjadi khawatir. "Don't worry, selama kamu tetap menemani aku, aku rasa aku bisa tahan dengan ini semua."

Mendengar perkataan Harriet, Draco tersenyum—dan ia menarik tangan Harriet, kembali mengecup punggung tangannya. Rasanya tidak ada hari dimana Harriet tidak mendapatkan kecupan dari Draco sekarang ini, " _Milady_ , kamu tidak tahu kamu sudah membuatku senang sekali."

"Aku juga senang karena kamu, Draco."

Buku Draco sudah ditinggalkan sedari tadi, dan anak itu lebih memilih untuk memberikan perhatian penuhnya kepada Harriet, dengan rambut hitam bagai ebony, dan mata hijau yang sama mematikannya dengan kutukan Avada Kedavra. Belakangan ini hanya sosok yang tengah berbaring di pahanya inilah yang menghantui mimpinya.

Sebagai keluarga Death Eater, seharusnya sudah sepantasnya Draco Malfoy mengikuti jejak keluarganya yang seharusnya; menjadi murid Hogwarts, masuk asrama Slytherin, dan berpura-pura menjadi calon Death Eater yang pantas. Tentu saja, hal ini tidak bisa ia lakukan semudah itu, dan kedua orang tuanya tidak ingin putra tunggal mereka dalam bahaya, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk mengirim Draco ke Bulgaria dengan alasan Draco terlalu 'penyakitan' untuk menjadi seorang Death Eater, makanya mereka 'mengusirnya' ke Bulgaria. Terkadang, Draco senang dengan keputusan orang tuanya, tapi ketika ia mendengar cerita tentang Harriet Potter, ia berharap ia berada di sampingnya, bisa menjaganya dan menyayanginya.

Tapi kalaupun ia berada di Hogwarts, ia tidak akan bisa dekat dengan gadis ini, ia harus berpura-pura membenci Harriet, dan bagaimana bisa ia berpura-pura membenci ciptaan Tuhan (kalau tuhan memang ada) yang paling indah ini?

"Hey, Draco?" panggil Harriet tiba-tiba, membangunkan Draco dari lamunannya. "Kenapa kamu ikut kesini? Aku lupa menanyakan hal itu kemarin."

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak senang aku ikut kesini?" Tanya Draco setengah bergurau, yang tentu saja membuat Harriet cemberut, sehingga Draco tertawa dan mencubit pipi Harriet pelan. "Ms. Harriet Potter, aku adalah salah satu murid terpintar di Durmstrang. Karkarrof merasa aku harus hadir di sini dan menemani juara Turnamen Triwizard— _you know_ , jadi advisor mereka."

Mendengar perkataan Draco, Harriet langsung bangun dan duduk, menatap Draco dengan tatapan sinis yang jelas dibuat-buat. Tentu saja, ini membuat Draco tertawa, dan Harriet berusaha susah payah untuk melawan tawanya. "Mr. Draco Malfoy, kamu mendekatiku untuk memata-mataiku, juara-tidak-sah Hogwarts, bukan?"

"Apa-apaan kamu—" Draco kini tertawa, dan ia mencubit pipi Harriet dengan gemas, tanpa sadar menarik wajah gadis berambut hitam itu lebih dekat. "Tidak, Harriet. Aku ini _double-agent_ , kamu tahu tidak?"

_"Double-agent?"_

"Mmhm," lelaki itu mengangguk mantap, "Aku memang memata-mataimu untuk Durmstrang… tapi aku juga akan memberikan informasi tentang Durmstrang untukmu." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum, dan ia—lagi-lagi, mengecup punggung tangan Harriet. "Dan kesetiaanku hanya untuk _milady_ Potter seorang."

Harriet tertawa—tertawa jauh lebih lepas daripada saat ia hanya memiliki Ron dan Hermione untuk diajak tertawa. Lama-lama, sepertinya Harriet tidak akan keberatan jika ia harus menukarkan ketenarannya dengan waktu-waktu berharga yang bisa ia habiskan dengan Draco Malfoy.

Ia bahkan lupa bahwa ia memiliki tugas pertama yang harus ia lakukan selaku juara Hogwarts.

_(to be continued...)_

 


	3. announcement

Halo semuanya, I have decided to leave this place karena tempat ini sepi banget :( dan sekarang aku lagi setengah fokus selesaiin novel aku sendiri, dan itu dipublish di wattpad. Aku juga baru tau kalo wattpad bisa dipakai untuk publis fanfiction! Jadi, kalo kalian masih mau baca kelanjutan Goblet of Fire Princess, kalian bisa liat di wattpad ya! ID aku **@ayyseputri**! Follow aja ceritanya dari sana. Aku tunggu ya  <3 Goblet of Fire Princess di Wattpad udah sampe chapter 5, dan akan diupdate secepat mungkin. Aside from that, kalian juga bisa support my own original story yang lagi aku develop sekarang ini. Most of the characters are based on people that a lot of HP fans know ;). 


End file.
